The First Sleepover
by dancingrrlforeva11
Summary: Loki is preparing for Mayura to come over as she always does , however, when she comes over she seems a bit down. With the help of her friends she cheers up but now she's saying they're going to have...wait what?...a slumberparty! Pairing - Loki X Mayura
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own these characters. If I did….smirks. Well, let's just be glad that I don't.**

CHAPTER 1

It was Saturday morning and outside of the Trickster Gods mansion, night gave way to morning and its pale blue glow. Everything was glittering with frost and fog glazed the windows.

Loki was in his study gazing out a cleared circle he had made on the large window near his desk, slowly sipping his tea. Odin's spell had weakened and he was now able to revert back to his original form at will. He had to admit that not straining his neck up to people was a nice change once in a while. And not always being called a kid by Mayura. Currently he was in child form knowing that later Mayura would most likely come over.

It was hard to imagine that just one week ago, he was about to leave this world, Midgard, and return to Asgard (world of the gods). Mayura had been the one to weaken his already weak resolve to return to the Land of The Gods.

Loki vividly remembered the image of the pink-haired girl's fallen face as she sadly hoped that there wouldn't be another precious person taken away from her.

How could he leave after hearing that? Sure, he wanted to get back at Odin for banishing him without any good excuse, but not at Mayura's expense. And anyways, besides getting back at Odin there was no other reason he wanted to go back to the World of The Gods. True that if he defeated Odin he would become the top Norse God but then what? Resort back to his tricks and pranks on the other Gods for fun? Have other Goddesses swoon over him because of a little friendliness he had shown to them? Which then started bad gossip among the other Gods then turned to Mythology in Midgard. He already got enough attention with his pranks…. But he needed 'something' to keep him entertained from all the boring routines!

Truthfully, he never actually pursued the goal of going back to Asgard with everything he had. It was more like something he just did out of habit whenever the opportunity arrived. He would have even passed some of those opportunities to collect evil to return to Asgard had it not been for Mayura, who absolutely insisted on chasing every single "Fushigi Mystery" (Mysterious Mystery) that came to their Detective Agency.

Even when Odin had released all the evil energies he had collected a while back he wasn't that disappointed. Instead, he took the whole thing very casually and just went about his day (except for the fact that he was in his original form the whole time). He was able to have some fun with Mayura, Heimdall and Freyr too which proved to be very amusing. The best part was when Mayura let him pick which cake he wanted from the bakery (since he had been the one she crashed into he knew exactly which cake was the intact one even though both boxes looked perfectly fine).

She was probably hoping for me to pick the bigger box. He thought with a smirk and remembered the priceless, flustered look she had on her face when he "deciphered" she had been distracted by some really hot guy when she dropped the now smashed cake in front of her.

Her only response to that was "No way!" as she proceeded to cover her nervousness by shoving big mouthfuls of the destroyed cake into her mouth.

Now the current situation was that even someone as slow as Mayura would pick up on

Loki's strange power sooner or later. So far he was lucky that Mayura didn't ask why all those odd things happened in previous cases. She usually just accepted what happened and moved on to the next case.

The only time Mayura's suspicions rose was the night Loki saved her and she saw a red glow in his eyes as he faced the enemy. That's when she started to snoop through the study looking for clues as to what Loki could be.

It was only a matter of time now before she found out the truth behind Loki and his mysterious ways.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance now, casting its light and warmth unto the chilled land. Loki set his cup of tea down on his desk then unlatched and opened the window. He took a deep breathe as the crisp morning air hit him. Instead of trying to warm himself against the chilly air, he openly welcomed it.

Everything was so quiet except for a few birds that had already risen. The silence and tranquility was a miracle in of itself.

Without all the people bustling around going about their day, this world almost seemed like Asgard. Loki slowly felt the town starting to stir as people started to awaken.

He could hear Yamino approaching the study, then enter. Sensing Loki's mood he silently walked up to the desk and filled the almost empty cup with more tea. Loki gave him a small smile and nodded a thank you. Yamino bowed slightly in response and quietly walked out.

Soon Mayura would arrive and the silence would be no more. But then again, Loki somewhat looked forward to her cheerful talk of mysteries. It was hard not to smile at her silliness.

The Trickster God took one last look out the window as the frost was starting to melt away then proceeded to drink his filled tea cup. Yamino re-entered with breakfast and set it down on the coffee table along with a small bowl of fruit. Smelling the food, Fenrir entered shortly afterwards followed by Eechan.

"G'Morning Daddy! What's for breakfast?" Fenrir broke the silence.

"Morning Fenrir." Loki smiled.

"Good morning nii-san." Yamino cheerfully greeted his big brother. "And good morning to you Master Loki. It's odd that you should wake up this early in the morning."

"I just had some stuff on my mind…. nothing to concern yourself with though." Loki assured him.

When everyone had finished with breakfast Yamino started to collect the dishes. Before he left Loki asked him to prepare some desserts and tea for the afternoon, as Mayura was sure to show up.

"Of course Master Loki." Yamino responded and continued to the kitchen.

**Authors Note: It's my first fanfiction so please be kind :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own the characters of this story. Wish I did….but…I don't.**

CHAPTER 2

Mayura arrived at about a quarter past noon but was not her usual genki self. Instead of bursting through the office asking if there were any new cases to be solved, she just walked in quietly wearing a sad expression on her face. She greeted Loki politely and thanked Yamino for the dessert and tea he had prepared before going completely silent.

True, Loki had enjoyed the silence that early morning but this silence was different. Mayura wasn't acting herself and something seemed to be bothering her…..He didn't like it.

Keeping his cool exterior to camouflage the worry inside he asked her about her day.

"The usual. Unfortunately there were no Fushigi Mysteries." She replied, forcing up a small smile.

That's it. Loki thought.

He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Okay Mayura, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I'm just a bit tired today, that's all."

Loki looked at her and could tell she was lying. He gave another sigh.

"If your tired then your welcome to take a nap in one of the guest rooms. Yamino and I will be here if you need anything."

Mayura was about to refuse but then again she didn't feel like going home just to be alone with her thoughts (her dad was out of town for business for a few days) and there was no where else in particular that she could go. Plus she was a bit tired.

After a long moments pause, Mayura accepted.

"Just as long as I'm not a bother to you," She added.

That surprised Loki. Something was definitely wrong but he didn't want to prod.

His gaze softened a bit.

"No, of course you're not a bother to us Mayura. You know you're welcomed here anytime. Right Yamino?"

Yamino stopped re-filling one of the tea cups to look up and smile at Mayura.

"Yes, it's a great joy to us to be able to have you Mayura. Plus it gives me the chance to practice my cooking more!" He gave a goofy smile.

Mayura blushed slightly at her friends' kindness, then for the first time that day, she smiled a genuine smile and nodded.

This relieved Loki a bit. But he still felt something amiss with the way she was acting. Setting down the book he was reading before, he got up from his desk over to where Mayura was sitting on the couch.

He offered his hand. "Here, let me take you to your room then."

She gratefully took his hand and allowed herself to be lead away.

Mayura's POV

The truth of the matter was that something was bothering her. But it wasn't something she could tell Loki or Yamino so easily.

About a week ago, Loki almost left. She didn't know what the reason was but she it felt as though she would never see him again. In the end, he had come back asking her why she was so worried as if nothing ever happened.

She was sincerely happy that he decided not to go and that he was still here now….but still. That didn't change the fact that she knew nothing of him or Yamino for that instance.

Could she even be considered as a friend? There was one time she had tried to find out more about him by sneaking around the study looking for clues about him. All she found was a necklace that looked too similar to the one they had seen at the museum. Unfortunately, Loki had found her and was really angry with her.

In the end, she never really mastered the courage to ask him who or 'what' he was.

Now that she thought about it, she was usually left out of half the cases Loki received.

_But then again, maybe I'm being selfish._ She thought to herself. Loki did let her come over whenever she wanted whether invited or not. She ate there, she was going to nap there now, and she even stayed to do her homework there at times. She felt absolutely at ease with everyone here and yet, she knew nothing about any of them.

To tell the truth, they were the closest thing to friends that she ever had. She talked with other people at school but she was a bit of an outcast with her love for mysteries and strange things. Of course everyone was polite to her but they always seemed to keep conversations with her to a minimum. The only real people she could talk openly to were Loki, and everyone who surrounded him.

Not even her own dad encouraged her to pursue the whole mystery thing…..

Wait, why was she getting so depressed? This would only cause more problems.

_Get a grip on yourself Mayura! Loki and Yamino are being so nice and I'm just making them worry by acting depressed. Oh my god, I haven't even asked Loki if there are any cases that came in today!_

Loki's POV

Loki could feel the atmosphere change around them. Then, without warning, Mayura squealed. Tugging her hand free of his, she ran out in front of him.

"You better not be keeping any cases from me Loki-kun! I'm sure someone has to have stopped by today, don't lie!"

Loki smiled inwardly. Good, she seemed to be back to her normal self.

"Unfortunately, no there were no clients who stopped by today. It was actually a pretty boring day."

She looked doubtful.

"I was **actually** hoping that you would bring us some excitement but then you came in looking like **that**." He teased, pointing at her pouting face.

She smiled.

"Eheh, sorry if I worried you. It was just one of those passing feelings." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, as long as you're alright now then everything's fine…Here's your room." They came to a stop in front of a mahogany door and Loki opened it to reveal a medium-sized room with sky blue wallpaper, two windows, and a large bed placed up against the wall between the two windows.

"If the sun is too bright then you can draw the curtains." Loki stated before turning to leave.

However, before he got a chance to reach the door he felt something tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Mayura facing him.

"Ano….thank you Loki-kun."

He smiled up at her, "Sleep well Mayura."

After Loki had left and shut the door she sighed. She did feel better now but she had to lie again. She said what she had was only a passing feeling but the truth was she really wanted to find out more about Loki-kun.

"Okay, then its decided!" She told herself, "I'll stay the night here and tomorrow Loki-kun, Yamino-san and I are get to know each other!" (Wow, when she makes up her mind, she really makes up her mind. 0o)

She would tell Loki-kun her plan after she had her nap. That is, if she could go to sleep….she was too excited now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters of this story….**

CHAPTER 3

Mayura was finally able to fall asleep and it turned out she was much more tired than she had thought. When she awoke it was already five.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the study, slamming the door open. Fenrir jumped nearly a foot in the air and Loki was just staring at her in shock.

Then a little chuckle escaped him.

"It's about time you got up."

"I know, I know, I guess I was just more tired than I thought…..plus I got this great idea…." She trailed off as she realized Loki was smirking at her.

"Okay what's going on?" She asked cautiously.

"Did you know you twitch when you sleep? It's really amusing. You also mentioned something about slumber party and my name. The two don't go together." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wait, you mean to say you were watching me?" She had dreamt about the sleepover she was going to have at the mansion though. She was so excited about it before falling asleep that it had crept into her dreams as well. They were going to play cards, do fortune telling, tell ghost stories….everything!

"Hey hey. I only came in to check in on you!" He defended himself.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways. So about the slumber party…."

"No."

"What? Why not?" Mayura wailed.

When Loki thought slumber party, he thought lots of girly things that did not fit together well with him. He shuddered.

"Aw, but slumber parties are fun Loki-kun. We'll play cards, and do fortune-telling and tell ghost stories….!"

Those were her ideas but Loki still looked unconvinced. Then she had another idea.

"Oh and did you know Loki-kun, slumber parties are also a really good excuse to play pranks on others. Like whoever falls asleep first is usually the victim."

Now **this**peaked his interest. After all, he was the **Trickster** God.

Mayura saw how she had hooked him….now she just had to reel him in.

"Plus my dad is going to be out of town for two or three nights. I can't stay home by myself for all that time! I'll bore myself to death."

Loki was less worried about her boring herself and more worried about her attracting all sorts of trouble (which happened 99.9 percent of the time). He gave a sigh of submission.

"Yamino, help retrieve Mayura's things from her house! Make sure she packs for at least two to three nights…."

"Yay! Thank you Loki-kun!" She squealed and ran up to give him a hug.

"Yeah yeah…." He mumbled, blushing ever so slightly.

**Authors Note: Okay everyone, I am officially working on the fourth chapter thanks to all your reviews :D. It might take me a while (we might be moving to Thailand :O) so try and be patient with me. Oh and any ideas for the fourth/later chapter(s) are very welcome :P. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. Man, how many times do I have to repeat this? XD

CHAPTER 4

Twilight had fallen by this time, light giving way to a pale night blue. A few stray clouds were starting to slowly creep in.

Mayura had gotten everything she needed from her house and now Yamino was just making sure the room was set up for the time she was to stay.

Meanwhile, Mayura was running around the mansion like an excited little kid. When she got back to the study again she flopped down on the couch and giggled.

Loki rolled his eyes but he couldn't help a small smile that crept onto his lips. As he looked out the window behind his desk he noticed some dark clouds gathering overhead.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm." He commented absentmindedly.

"Hey Loki!" Mayura called, penetrating his thoughts, "Let's play a game of truth or dare!"

"Mayura if you're even going to sleep you should really start getting ready for bed…"

"Who said anything about sleep? This is a slumber….I mean," She changed this when she noticed Loki giving an annoyed look at the word, "a sleepover. I'm sleeping over and you're not supposed to get sleep when you're with friends!"

Loki gave an exaggerated sigh and slowly got up and came to sit by Mayura on the couch. "So what are the rules…?"

"Simple! We play rock, paper scissors to see who goes first…" As Yamino was bringing their evening tea, Loki gave him a pleading look to stay. He didn't want to be in this thing alone.

Yamino, getting the message, sat down opposite from the pink haired girl and the Trickster God, "Mind if I join in Miss Mayura?" He asked with one of those sweet smiles of his.

"Sure Yamino! The more the merrier!" And so the three played rock, paper, scissors. Mayura got lucky and won against both of them. And so, the game commenced.

Mayura's silly expression quickly became serious. Turning to Loki, Mayura asked her first question,

"Loki-kun…what are you?"

It threw everyone off. Even the Norse God himself. He just sat there dumbfounded for the next few seconds, unsure of what to say. After a few more moments which seemed to stretch a lot longer, Loki recovered and responded.

"What do you mean Mayura Ne-san?" He asked in a cute kid's voice.

Instead of lessening the pressure he was under, it only increased it. She looked straight into his eyes. It was everything he had not to turn away from her examining him.

"Why is it….." She began cautiously, "That every time I ask a serious question like that, you always put on the act of a child?"

….She was on to him.

Instead of being forced into a corner, Loki turned the tables of the conversation. It was his turn to catch her surprised.

A cross between an evil and a mischevious look took over the features of his face as he looked at her from under his lashes, "You'll find out soon enough what I am Mayura…..but be warned, many run when they find out the truth…." He leaned in closer, head cocking up and penetrated her with his blazing green eyes, "…Will you run in fear Mayura?"

A complete look of shock was on Mayura's face, "N-no. Why would you ask if I would run? T-that's a silly question."

Loki shrugged it off, "Mine isn't the only silly question." He said referring back to hers.

"…..Erm, Yamino…would you like to go…" Mayura started to ask, but before that she was cut off.

"Wait a second, I was the one asked your weird question so I do believe it's my turn." Loki smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still do not own any of the characters.

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. As you can see I am on a different account now. I have tried to log into my other one but I think the email I was using for it got deleted and now I don't know what to do. I emailed the staff but have yet to hear a reply from them. So, after all this time has gone by, I just decided to start a new account. I'd rather do this than wait around any longer. Plus I got new inspiration for the story. I wasn't going to wait. I hope you enjoy! More soon to come!

An hour had passed since the game of truth or dare had commenced and Loki was starting to enjoy the game more than he anticipated. It was so satisfying to see a flushed Mayura scrambling her brain at his inquiries. She was, dare he say it, extremely cute when she was embarrassed…

A soft smile crept onto Loki's face as he continued to watch the girl in front of him. Her eyes were downcast and her cheeks still tinted pink from the last question he asked on whether she thought his "cousin" AKA older version of himself was handsome and if he was her "type" or not. So far she had not managed to conjure a single coherent sentence, making it ten times more amusing.

"Well…I…he…." She stumbled, "Umm…."

Her eyes suddenly shot straight ahead in decidedness and confidence.

"Yes! Yes he is very handsome and definitely my type! Definitely!" She grinned. He was taken aback for a split second, and almost felt like blushing himself, but quickly composed his reaction.

Loki's smile became less soft and more fittingly mischievous, "Oh?" He stated simply, "Perhaps I should call him up…" he paused dramatically and turned to Yamino, but could see Mayura's horrified face from the corner of his eye.

"And let him know of our little Mayura's strong feelings for him, hm? I wonder how my…cousin…would react." It felt strange to refer to himself as his own cousin.

"NO! You wouldn't dare Loki! That's mean! And who are you calling little? I'm not little! I'm bigger than you! You're little! Little, little, little….!" She burst out into vocal animation.

Loki had an explosion of his own, and laughter sprung forth from deep in his stomach, making it hurt. Even Yamino was chuckling a bit. More politely than Loki of course, but was soon interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the next room.

Yamino muttered a quick, "I'll get it," rose to his feet quickly and walked to the other room, smiling the entire way.

There was a pause between greetings and words of recognition then utter confusement from Yamino. Loki had already stopped laughing….and now the biggest grin had crept onto his face…his green eyes set intensely on Mayura now; determined on not missing a single reaction.

Yamino came into the room with a puzzled but quizzical expression on his face.

"Master Loki….it's for you….it's…um," He paused, not knowing how to address the person over the phone. "Your cousin." He finished.

Mayura's curious face turned ice cold, then snapped to Loki; her brown eyes flaming and frightened.

"I'll take the call."

A small squeak came from Mayura's direction.

Loki took the phone from Yamino and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello dear _cousin._"

"Hello Loki." He heard his voice…except much deeper come from the other side. Mayura heard it too.

"I'm glad you called. We were just having the most interesting conversation you know."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

_E-chan is scary good at impersonation…_Loki thought briefly. _Hmm…that might come in handy in the future..._

"I would tell you cousin, but I feel someone else might like to tell you instead…" He glanced over at Mayura who was doing a silent 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' face. "She was VERY enthusiastic about it a second ago. Would you hold on a moment while I get her?"

He turned to face Mayura, holding the phone out to her. She made an X with her arms and frantically shook her head NO! Loki put on his naïve façade, and tilted his head innocently, eyebrows turned up. She pounded her two arms together in the X motion again for good emphasis.

Loki's eyes gleamed triumphantly, but he wasn't about to let her off so easily. He snatched a piece of paper and pen from nearby and scribbled something down before passing it to her.

_Only if you promise that you will go to bed after I hang up this phone._

Mayura did a puppy dog face…Loki held out the phone again. She resigned and, pouting, slowly nodded her head yes.

Satisfied, Loki held his end of the bargain.

"I'm sorry cousin, but it seems Mayura stepped out for a bit. We'll have to chat about it another time."

His older-self understood, of course, and after exchanging farewells, he hung up.

"There. Now time for bed." Loki stated authoritatively.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Wow. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten since I've been away. I've been meaning to pick up this story again but its been so hard with college and work and all that jazz. Still, it makes me so happy that people love it so much. I wasn't expecting that.

I finally got the chance to log into my account again and check in and FINALLY update. I'm ridiculously sorry for how long it's been and I hope everyone enjoys!

Characters! After the years have gone by, they are still not owned by me. Whadya know.

So without further more, here's chapter 6:

Mayura walked down the halls solemnly, feeling as though she had failed in her quest. He had gotten her. Twice.

Her brows furrowed. Loki was not to be underestimated.

That was fine. Two could play this game. She went to bed obediently, changing into some jammies, turned off the lights and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over herself. The room was quiet and the pale light of the moon shone through the curtains of the window.

Mayura laid there for a good amount of time, thinking of Yamino washing up the dishes and how long it would take before he was done. Then she imagined him and Loki getting ready for bed, crawling into their own beds for a good night's rest.

Then she waited a little bit longer, just to be sure.

Finally, she got up. Her movements were painstakingly slow as she crept out of her bed and touched foot to cold hard wood floor. The sheets rustled and the bed creaked, the floor joining in the creaking chorus when she put her full weight on it. Everything seemed so loud!

Determined, she walked over to the door and pushed down on the handle. It was quiet enough until the door opened with a loud squeak. She cringed noticeably. Did it make that noise before?

She froze momentarily and let out a small sigh of relief at the response of utter silence. She continued on.

She made the point of testing each spot on the floor with a dainty toe before putting her full weight on it. If it made a small creak, she would change her footing. Sometimes it worked, and other times the floor was deceiving and made her believe it would be a nice, quiet spot to step, but when full weight was put onto it, would become a monster of a creak seeming to enjoy toying with her.

"Just like Loki…." She mouthed, without a sound.

She moved faster as the seconds ticked on. Getting a handle on the sneaking, she moved more smoothly and silently, her eyes becoming adjusted to the dark. She came to a spot in a hall that went in two directions.

One went to Loki's room and the other went to the office.

No doubt, Loki would be furious with her if she went to bother him at this late hour, whatever it was. It was risky, but she might be able to find more clues about them if she went to look in the office again…like when she found that necklace. She gained up the courage and turned towards the office.

She arrived at the opened doors, and not bothering to look up, took careful precautions stepping into the room so she didn't make too much noise. When she did lift her head, she nearly screamed.

Loki was sitting on the desk, legs crossed. And despite the darkness, his eyes were startlingly piercing green….almost glowing.

"Mayura…" His voice was dangerous, "I thought I told you to go to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, never will be mine and never were mine. Ever. If they were mine, hypothetically speaking…..for one, I would make a season 2 of Meitantei Loki Ragnarok (seriously, what kind of horrible cliffhanger was that?!) Number two…Loki and Mayura would end up together, and number three….Mayura would have a less annoying voice in the dub. **

**But I don't own them, so alas, these dreams will never come to pass! Or maybe they will…we all just have to get together and harass the creators enough.**

**Anyways! I'm ranting. **

**Enjoy Chaaaapteeeeeer**

**7**

Of course he was expecting her not to listen to him. Especially not after he left her with such a mouth-watering statement for any detective, no matter how slow they were.

_You'll find out soon enough what I am Mayura….but be warned, many run when they find out the truth…_

…_.Will you run in fear Mayura?_

She, of all people, most definitely would not be able to sleep after something like that. Not willingly.

He watched her, almost amused, as she obliviously stepped into the room, looking as though she was concentrating hard on not making any noise. He quickly changed expressions when she looked up. He wanted to scare her…just a little…as a lesson. She should have known when it was time to stop playing games. Not that Loki was a good follower of that rule himself…

She saw him and froze dead still, and let out a squeak that sounded like it could have easily been a scream. Oops…maybe he got too carried away in his glower. Still, he decided to keep in character.

"Mayura….I thought I told you to go to bed."

"Er…..I….um….needed to use the bathroom!" She said, a shimmer of triumph on her face. Good Gods of the Norse was she easy to read….

"Don't lie to me. I can sense when you are…." He kept his voice low, almost too low for a child, "Why are you here?"

Mayura gave him a tentatively assessing look, seeming to give thought to the possibility that he could read her so easily. After a moment, she caved.

"I wanted to know more about you." She confessed in a straightforward manner.

"And for that you had to come snooping around the office?" His voice grew louder. "You do know that if you continue to pull stunts like this, I won't be able to trust you anymore Mayura." He spoke truthfully now, all tricks aside.

He sighed, "I really don't want it to be that way…"

She just looked at him. At first, it seemed like she was about to say something but then her mouth shut. She looked down to the floor, hiding her face in the darkness. He continued to wait, patient, but she did not respond.

"Mayu-?" He stopped. Her body was shaking. It was then when he noticed, with those sharp, godlike eyes of his….a gleaming tear drop from her hidden face and hit the floor.

This was the one thing Loki was not prepared for.

His heart clenched, a sensation he remembered feeling as he talked to his daughter, Hel. But this was slightly different….it was just as painful but not the same feeling one would have for a daughter. Could it be?

Was the great Norse God, Loki, falling for a mortal woman?

Loki realized he hadn't moved. Just as Mayura was just seconds ago, he was now frozen. He didn't want to see her cry, but what could he do? This was the first time in his life that he had no rebuttals, tricks or comebacks.

_Mayura…._

As if in response to his thought of her name, she raised her head, revealing a tear-stricken face.

"I wanted to know more about you. I realized that even though I'm always spending time with you…always here in your home…always helping solve cases with you…despite even the fact that you're one of the most precious people to me, that I love you so much, I know nothing about you!" She wailed.

Of course, he knew she meant she loved him like a little brother, but hearing those words about how precious he was to her….how she _loved_ him. It affected him. His heart raced. He was consumed with the need to embrace this pale and fragile mortal. If only she knew who he really was….

If only she knew…._hmm…._what _**would**_ she do if she knew who he was?

He was almost tempted to reveal himself right there. What would her reaction be?

Instead, he hopped down from the desk, walking over to her in his little form. She towered over him, and yet, she still felt small to him.

"What do you want to know?" He asked gently.

"Huh?" She was surprised.

"Ask. Ask anything. I promise to answer truthfully." His eyes bore into hers.

Mayura just stared at him, speechless.

**Mayura's POV**

_Such intense eyes…_Mayura thought. Could it be this easy? He was always so secretive, so careful about how he acted, but now he was being so straightforward. It almost frightened her. What was there, behind that boy's carefully calculated facial expressions.

"Anything?" She wanted to make sure.

"Anything."

From everything she could have imagined, she definitely wasn't expecting this, and now that Loki asked her so straightforward, she wasn't sure where to begin.

**Thoughts? It's been so long since I've worked on this piece so I want to be sure I'm still keeping the characters….well…in character. Haha. Let me know what you all think – as always, it would be much appreciated. You have no idea how much I love hearing your feedback. It's inspiring and very helpful.**

**I have school this upcoming week and some tests so it might be a few days before I update, but I will try and have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Till then, cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient this week. Besides school, I'm also working on some other writing stuff I am hoping to publish in a few years so I kind of go back and forth between this and that. Of course, I'll be sure to let you guys know first when it's actually out there!**

**Lots of Love and Enjoy This Next Chapter.**

**Woooooo!**

**Loki: I can't believe my fate lies in the hands on this woman….**

**Oh hey Loki! :D :D :D …Get used to it. You've always had a thing for Mayura and you know it. **

**Loki: Yes but you know very well that I….**

**Sssssshhh! Don't say anymore. Just let it happen Loki. All will revealed. Oh and would you look at that – you admit it!**

**Loki: No you…!**

**Here's the chapter guys! Have fun : D**

**Disclaimer: Characters. Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

She began hesitantly as they got comfortable on the couches. Loki sat across from her, hands folded together with chin resting on them, watching her intently as she started to speak.

"What about the question I asked you during the game?" That was as good of place as any to start. He had managed to avoid her before, but now maybe he would answer honestly.

"Are you sure you want to ask that question first?" Loki eyed her.

She nodded, gaining some of her previous determination back. He sighed.

"I'm a Norse God." He stated bluntly, not even trying to gently administer the blow.

Total silence followed. Mayura just stared at him, shock on her face. What would she do next? Loki began to become nervous himself waiting for her response. Silly. How could a human make him feel such sporadic emotions? He breathed, about to ask her if she was alright….

But right then, Mayura burst out laughing. She got up, rounded the table and started to pat Loki's head.

"Oh Loki, I knew you were a kid, but I didn't think you still had such an overactive imagination!"

Loki's expression masked utter annoyance. He should have expected as much…. "Well, if that's all Mayura, I'm going back to bed."

He got up, but she caught his wrist.

"Wait, I'm sorry for laughing at you, but it's just too unbelievable! Even for me Loki. Couldn't you have at least picked a demon or a ghost or something? I wouldn't have trouble believing that."

"If you choose what you want to believe in Mayura…." He turned slowly, and for a flash, she thought she saw white wings on the boy… "Then you will never see anything past that, no matter what the evidence may be."

Freeing his wrist, he turned around again, but did not walk away.

"A good detective does not exclude any possibility, but sees what is right there in front of them with clear and discerning eyes. If they do not, and the case is already decided in their mind, than the detective will come to a false conclusion and never know truth…simply because they weren't open."

There was nothing Mayura found she could say in response.

"Goodnight Mayura." And with that, he vanished into the hall and Mayura was left alone.

The words rang in her head over and over again, and those white wings….she had seen them once before….from another claiming he was a god.

"A good detective…." She mouthed silently.

_A good detective doesn't exclude any possibility…_

Okay then...Enough with the personal belief preferences. She had seen those white wings twice now, both from ones who claimed they were gods. At first, it seemed like a trick of the eye, but seeing it again this time….it confirmed that there was some sort of connection with these claims and the wings.

And his name _**was**_ the same as a norse god's…Loki the Trickster God. She'd always just thought his parents had some sort of fascination with norse mythology and gave him that name instead of a traditional Japanese one…but….if was Loki was saying was true…

If indeed gods existed, and the little boy she knew was one of them….

…Then she had a bone to pick with these gods.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed: I do not own any of these character**

**Chapter 9 – Enjoy!**

Mayura found herself wide awake the rest of the night, unable to shut her eyes. Thought after thought rushed into her mind: Was Loki really a god, or was this just another one of his tricks?

No….his eyes were so intense…so clear. The mischievous glint they usually held didn't exist this time.

What did that mean exactly? And if he was a god, why was he here on earth? Now that she thought about it, she didn't know that much about Norse mythology. Maybe she could find some sort of clue there.

She couldn't wait anymore. Mayura threw the covers off, changed, grabbed a coat and walked out into the frosty morning. She could catch the train and head to the library. She needed to know more about all of this and something told her Loki wouldn't be willing to just give her the answers. She would need to ask the right questions…

Mind made up, she walked straight to the train station. She would have answers. She was tired of being in the dark.

**Loki's POV**

Loki heard someone get up and leave the house early that morning. Curious, he peaked out and saw Mayura leaving. She looked to be in a hurry.

He let it be. He knew something like this would happen though he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Now that it had happened, he thought about what he did. Really, what was he thinking telling her? Of course her memories would have to be erased so as not to give them or any of the other gods away. But, on second thought, maybe it would be a good thing for Odin to have a little scare.

Loki picked up his cup of tea that Yamino had left on the desk, just like he did every morning.

No…best not to antagonize Odin. Whatever the problems between them, Loki would not get Mayura involved, and especially not put her in the middle of things.

He sighed, and moved away from the window, casting his gaze away from the corner Mayura had disappeared around.

**Mayura's POV**

Mayura arrived at the library and immediately got to work, checking the computers for books on religion and mythology. There were several, but three in specific that caught her eye on the screen that directly focused on Norse Mythology.

"A Guide on Norse Mythology, Legends of the Norse and….The Trickster God, Loki." She read quietly to herself. That last one especially caught her attention. She wrote down the call numbers and almost ran up the flight upstairs that led to the section where she wanted to go.

Her heart was beating unnaturally fast. There was a part of her that already seemed convinced of what Loki had told her.

_It was those eyes….and the way he said it. Those eyes…._

She stopped abruptly, realizing that she had started to become enchanted with her own delusional vision of the young boy's intense eyes.

_What am I, a pedophile?!_

But wait…if what Loki said was true then that means he was probably a lot older than what he looked.

Thousands of years older.

_Not that that's much better…._she thought to herself, and then wanted to smack herself when she realized what she was doing. It didn't matter how old he was! Loki was Loki and that would never change. It would be wrong to suddenly be having any sort of romantic feelings for him. He was like family.

_Right…? _Mayura hesitantly questioned.

**Loki's POV**

It was already evening and Mayura still hadn't returned. He was seriously debating going out to look for her at this point. He was getting worried.

"Daddy?" A little puppy head poked into the room.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts, "Hmm, what is it Fenrir?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting a bit strange lately."

"Oh, have I? Sorry. I didn't notice. Have I not been giving you enough attention?" He went over to lovingly pat his son.

Fenrir seemed very pleased at this, but continued, "It's not just that but I don't think I've ever seen you act this way before. At least not since…."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Yamino called out from the hall.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be?" Loki asked no one in particular. No way it would be Mayura. She was far too oblivious for that sort of thing. She just came in as she pleased. But then again, maybe she was feeling distant from them now and suddenly felt the need to ring the doorbell as if with an acquaintance rather than with a family or close friend.

Loki's heart pounded for a fraction of a second. Why did that bother him so much?

Before he had time to analyze his thoughts anymore though, Yamino came rushing into the room, pale-faced.

"Father….it's…it's…."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Mother."


End file.
